1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling of electronic components and, in particular, to cooling of high power density electronic components by heat pipe principles in a self-supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With ever-increasing density and higher power of electronic components, e.g., in memories and logic arrays in high speed computers, waste heat rejection becomes a limiting factor in such improved computers in the absence of improved heat rejection techniques. In the past, cooling was effected by conduction of heat through a solid conductor, of flowing coolant such as air or freon directly over logic boards or through special paths adjacent thereto, examples being given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,041, 3,395,318, 3,648,113 and 4,006,388. Heat pipe thermal control has also been used as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,865 and 4,118,756. While adequate for thermal control requirements of the past, increased heat loads in new high speed equipment are exceeding the capabilities of the prior art. For example, cooling is needed at least for high power density 1,000 to 2,000 watts logic boards.
In addition, the need both to cool the components and to provide a support therefor did not necessarily result in efficient utilization and combination of the cooling and support structure.